Last in my Wind
by Duet Maxwell Shinobi of Wind
Summary: Yusuke is given a new mission from Koenma, hunt down a dangerous girl with extraodinary spirit energy. When they need help to catch her, they call in a certain red-haired shinobi. Will he fall in love with the mysterious lady, and melt her heart of ice? p
1. Icy Assassin

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't sue.. I only own my charaters  
  
Warnings: AU, OCs, a tad bit OOCness (depends on how you look at it), angst, and mild swearing  
  
Pairings: Jin/OC  
  
Key: "talking", 'thinking'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Last in my Wind  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Icy Asassin  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yusuke snorted as he walked to Koenma's office, his arms crossed across his chest. Botan and Kuwabara followed close behind. They entered the room, to find Kurama and Hiei already there.  
  
"There you are, Yusuke! I was beginning to worry." Koenma said from behind his desk. He growled, having been awoken from his nap by Botan.  
  
"Lets hurry and get this over with." he growled, Koenma turned on the screen in front of them. On it appeared a heavily shadowed picture of a young lady sitting on a rooftop, the night sky behind her. The full moon lighting her figure in a haunting way. Kuwabara took a step back.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked, Koenma crossed his arms.  
  
"Her name is Aura Sanc," he said, changing the screen to show a small picture of her in the corner, with her stats on the screen, "She is a very powerful demon, with one mission in her mind." Everyone looked at him, waiting for his answer.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked calmly, Koenma sunk down in his chair.  
  
"To kill you, Yusuke. She has no reason to want to, from what I know." Yusuke slammed his hands down on the desk.  
  
"WHAT?! THAT'S SHIT!" he yelled, Koenma wiped his forehead, then reached into his desk, pulling a small wooden picture frame out. Everyone gathered behind him to look at it. In the frame was the picture of him with a little girl with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has the small boy in her arms, holding him tenderly. He sighed and then looked up at the screen, where his eyes locked onto the profile shot.  
  
"How do you know Aura?" Kurama asked, Koenma sat the frame on his desk, and sighed.  
  
"She's my sister." he said, everyone, except Hiei, screamed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Koenma sunk low in his chair even more.  
  
"It's a long story, but I'll tell you anyways. Aura was the only daughter of the leader of a group of vikings, she died at a young age of a terrible sickness. The thing was, she was born with immense powers, which my father hated to waste. So when she arrive here in the Makai, he adopted her. So she's kinda like my older sister. The day of her thirteenth birthday here in the Makai, though, was the day everything changed. My father gave her these gold wristbands, which would constrict her powers. The minute she put them on, her kind spirit turned evil. She tried to kill my father several times, so she was put up in a tower, alone. She ran off to the Ningenkai, never to be heard from again untill now." Botan covered her mouth in surprise.  
  
"Oh my, that is quite a horrable thing. So she's after Yusuke, why?" Koenma shrugged.  
  
"Remeber the Dark Tournament? When Yusuke fought and beat a girl called Sanc?" everyone nodded, remembering the intense fight, "That was her, she wants revenge for you beating her, and I'll tell you this. She is far stronger if she removes even one of her bracelets. Her power is cut back to where she can only use ten percent with both, I'm sure you remember that." Yusuke tried to remember.  
  
***Few months ago, Dark Tornament***  
  
Yusuke panted, bleeding profusely all over. A young lady was strolling over to him, her dark blue and black striped sweater and black dress showing her body's every movement. She smirked as she looked down at the spirit detective, her right hand raised. The golden armband glinting in the light.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, the great and powerful spirit detective. You're not all you've been said to be." she said, grabbing the collar of his torn shirt, and holding him up by it. She pointed her right index finger in his face, a red glow of spirit energy on the tip of it. "Spirit Gun!" She fired the bast right in his face, and watched as he flew to the other side of the platform. He stood up weakly, and glared.  
  
"Bitch." was all he said, holding his hand back.  
  
"The one and only." she cooed, putting part of her hair back in a bun, the bottom most layers still hanging freely. Yusuke held his hand out, and screamed.  
  
"Spirit Wave!"  
  
***Back to the present***  
  
Yusuke shivered, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I remember, though I really don't want to." Koenma sweatdropped, and sat up in the chair.  
  
"You will start this mission as of this moment. You will find Aura Sanc and capture her."  
  
******  
  
A dark blue haired, teenage girl jumped from rooftop to rooftop, watching as she passed the humans quickly. She soon stopped on the roof of one of her friend's house, and sat down. She looked over the side to see a certain red-haired youkai walk up the pathway. She smirked, went over to where his bedroom window, and jumped into the tree next to it. She layed back, and cracked one eye open to see Kurama walk into his room. He looked out the window, saw her, and opened it so he could talk to her.  
  
"I had a feeling that you would be out there, Aura." The girl smirked, and lept in through the window.  
  
"Greetings, Kurama. I take it you had a nice day." she said, her voice as smooth as silk. He sat on the bed, and removed his shoes.  
  
"Koenma's after you for trying to kill Yusuke," he warned, Aura crossed her arms, "He told Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and myself to capture you."  
  
"You and Hiei would not, for I am your ally, and I would kill you both if you tried." she snapped in a monotone voice, Kurama nodded, knowing the potential of her powers.  
  
"Why would I? You and I have worked together before I even met Hiei. I would call you a friend, but you would snap at me." Aura smirked, and sat next to the red head.  
  
"I know you wouldn't. Anyways, would it be safe if I stayed here? I know your mother wouldn't mind, since she seems to love me like her own child." Kurama nodded.  
  
"Fine, but please don't try to destroy Hiei if he comes in. I know you two are always testing each other's strength." Kurama left the room with is pajama's in his arms. Aura layed back on the bed, her long dark blue hair fanning out below her. She put her long, slender, pale arms behind her head, thinking about the little boy she called her brother.  
  
"Koenma, why would you send the spirit detective after me? Have I done any evil? Or do you only wish to see me again, and bring our little family back together?" she pulled out a small double framed pocket out of her pocket, and opened the gold necklace. Inside was one picture of her, and the other was a picture of Koenma. 'My brother,' she thought, 'I will return, when the time is right.'  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Aura sat in a tall tree in the park, watching the people as they passed. She nearly gaged, having lost count of the number of couples she has seen, and scared off by throwing acorns at the ones who dared to sit or stand under her tree.  
  
"I really hate ningens, they're so pathetic." she said to herself, and threw another acorn at a boy and girl under her tree. The boy looked up, it was Yusuke and Kayko.  
  
"Yusuke, what was that?" Kayko asked, Yusuke glared up in the tree, not being able to find the attacker.  
  
"I guess it was a squirrel," he said, Aura pegged the spirit detective in the head with one, "Hey! Kuwabara! If that's you, get your ass down here so I can teach you a lesson!" Kuwabara walked up at that moment, with Botan, Kurama, and Hiei following him.  
  
"But I'm right here." he said, pointing to himself. Yusuke led Kayko out from under the tree, and glared up in its branches.  
  
"Whoever you are, get out here! I know it isn't a squirrel up there!" Kuwabara shivered.  
  
"Yeah, that ain't no rodent, I feel an immense level of spirit energy comming from up there." he said, Aura dropped down from the branches, and landed gracefully on her feet.  
  
"You are correct, it is no squirrel." she said, Yusuke readied for an attack.  
  
"Who are y..." Botan cut the raven-haired boy off.  
  
"It's Aura!" she yelled, Aura took a bow.  
  
"It is a pleasure to be known. Now, you shall meet your fate, Urameshi." she said, her voice heavy with her naturally heavy Irish accent. Kuwabara made his Spirit Sword appear, and charged at the female. She held her hand up, catching the usually lethal blade of energy. His eyes widened in fear, as she took hold of it, and snapped the blade in two with the squeeze of her hand. She swiftly kicked him in the side of the head, making him fly to the side.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled, then glared at the dark blue-eyed girl, "Spirit Gun!" He shot the bullet of energy, which she caught in the same hand she broke the Spirit Sword with.  
  
"Good try, Urameshi, but not good enough," she held her index finger up at him, "Spirit Gun!" The bullet hit him in the shoulder, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kayko cried, sitting next to him and layed his head on her lap, "Who are you?!"  
  
"I am Aura Sanc, the proclaimed Icy Assassin for my style of fighting, and your worst nightmare." she threatened, then dissappeared in a flurry of black rose petals. Kurama hoisted the spirit detective on his shoulder and sighed, Botan helped Kuwabara up.  
  
"She'll be tough to catch." he said, everyone agreed.  
  
"There's only one person I know who is tricky enough to most likely catch her." the fox youkai said, a certain red haired demon on his mind.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I'm sure most of you fangals have one person in mind... ^^ Please review! 


	2. Dust in the Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't sue.. I only own my charaters  
  
Warnings: AU, OCs, a tad bit OOCness (depends on how you look at it), angst, and mild swearing  
  
Pairings: Jin/OC  
  
Key: "talking", 'thinking'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Last in my Wind  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dust in the Wind  
  
*~*~*  
  
"When is this 'mystery helper' gonna show up?" Yusuke asked, Kurama sighed.  
  
"He's commi..." the red head was cut off by a shrill yell of rapture, and a glomp.  
  
"Kurama! It's wonderful te see yeh 'gain!" Kurama and everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Hello Jin, it's nice to see you too." he said, the red-haired demon let go and sat up.  
  
"He's the mystery helper?" Kuwabara asked, "We're all doomed." Jin glared at the teen dangerousely.  
  
"Watch it," he turned to Kurama and smiled, "So, what is it yeh needed 'elp with?"  
  
"We're after a certain someone, and I thought you may be able to help us. Her name is Aura Sanc, the leader of the Sanc team from the Dark Tournament if you remember." Jin nodded, blushing at the thought. He remembered the first time he ever met the beautiful woman.  
  
***Dark Tournament***  
  
Jin sat in a tree, looking up at the clear sky. He had lost the fight against Yusuke, and wasn't going to bother watching the other fights. He looked down to see a young lady walking towards him, then sat at the foot of the tree. She sighed heavily and let loose her long dark blue hair.  
  
'That's the girl that was beat by Urameshi,' he thought, then jumped down and landed next to her, 'I'll be kind and see if she wants to talk.'  
  
"'Ello there, m'lady." he said, she looked at him. Jin felt his face grow hot as the piercing dark blue eyes stared into his bright blue ones.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, Jin bowed politely.  
  
"Jin the Wind Master! I take it yeh are de fighter known as Sanc?" She closed her eyes and layed back.  
  
"Aura," Jin made a confused noise, "My name is Aura Sanc." Jin's sudden smile turned into a frown as she stood up and left.  
  
"Aura, such a beautiful name fer a beautiful lady."  
  
***Present***  
  
"What's the matter, Jin? Why ya blushing like that?" Yusuke asked, Kuwabara smirked.  
  
"He probably has a crush on her." he said, Jin blushed even more.  
  
"D-d-do not!" he yelled, Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Sure you don't, Jin. Anyways, where are we gonna find her?" Kurama smirked.  
  
"Where we found her at yesterday, in the park up in the same tree which has acorns attacking people."  
  
***At the park***  
  
Aura sat in "her" tree, watching the people walk past again.  
  
"Ningens are so much fun to torture." she said, throwing a walnut she had found earlier at a red-haired boy.  
  
"Ouch!" he said, looking up, "Aura!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Kurama, I didn't notice it was you." she said, jumping out of the tree.  
  
"It's okay, but that really did hurt I'll have you know." Aura gently patted his head, and glared over his shoulder as she saw Yusuke and the others walk up.  
  
"Back for more I see." she said, readying herself to use the Spirit Gun. Jin walked up to her, grabbed her by the collar of her black shirt, and walked off. "Hey! Let me go!" she yelled, Jin smirked, knowing that if he kept her back turned to him, she wouldn't try anything.  
  
"Stop yeh fightin'," he said, "I'm going to teach you how to control your powers so you can stop wearing those bracelets." Aura looked down at her gold wristbands, and sighed.  
  
"Alright, but I do have my own legs." she said sarcastically, Jin let go of her. Aura stood up and brushed her dress off. She looked around, and saw that they were at her little house in the woods. "How did we...?"  
  
"I flew! Yeh didn' notice?" Aura shook her head.  
  
"No, I didn't. I guess since we're here, you may as well come inside for a cup of tea." she said, stalking inside, Jin right behind her.  
  
"A cup of tea sounds great!" he exclaimed, Aura wandered into the kitchen, while Jin sat down on the couch. Blue eyes scanned the living room walls. On the wooden panels hung paintings of some of the most beautiful spots in the Makai and the Ningenkai. "Where'd yeh get de paintin's, Aura?" he asked, Aura came back in, and sat next to him.  
  
"I painted them, and the portraits of Koenma and King Enma." Aura stood again, and walked over to the fireplace, where a portrait of a lovely young lady in a black dress hung. Her pale skin was a major contrast to it, her dark blue hair was pulled up in a bun, while her dark blue eyes shined with such a liveliness that it looked like it was real.  
  
"Who's that?" Jin asked, Aura turned around, her face and upper body in the same position as the woman in the painting.  
  
"It's me, that painting was done by one of my friends and ex-team members." Jin's jaw was slightly ajar, the beauty of the Irish girl was captured in a way that made his heart drop.  
  
"I'm guessin' it was Sandy who did it?" He was referring to Aura's ex-team member, Sandy Kitsune, whom was much like Kurama in looks and in powers. Aura nodded, then walked into the kitchen when she heard the tea kettle whistle. She was gone a minute or two, and came back with a tray with a tea pot and two cups on it, and a small bowl of sugar cubes. She sat back down next to him and poured the glasses.  
  
"Yes, she did it for me while we were at the Tournament. She finished it the day I disbanded the Sanc Team. That was the last time I ever saw Sandy, Phi, Chi, and Theta," she spoke, Jin listened intently, "Sandy went back to her home in Texas, the Mi Triplets dissappeared without a trace. None of them have even talked to me once since we broke up."  
  
"Have yeh lived here alone this 'ole time?" the red-haired demon asked, Aura nodded, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Yes, all alone in my small cabin. Not even the birds come around my yard. I'm used to the lonliness, though, I ran away from my home in the Makai for one soul reason." she answered, staring at her reflection in the brown liquid.  
  
"If it isn' too rude or personal, may I ask why?" She sat the cup down and began to look at the golden bands on her wrists.  
  
"These, my 'birthday gift' from my step-daddy. I never knew that they would be restraints for my powers, and I knew that with my temper because of these that I would hurt Koenma," Jin stared at her saddened form, a heavy feeling on his own heart, "He was my light when I was adopted by King Enma. I was the daughter of a viking and a sucumbus demon, and I died of a disease when I was five years old. My father hated me because I had powers, like my mother's but stronger. When I died, King Enma didn't want such spirit energy wasted, so he took me in as his own. There I lived for hundreads, if not thousands, of years. Every five Ningenkai years we would celebrate my birthday, and on my thirteenth Makai birthday I received these. That was the day my life changed forever, I was changed from a happy child to the lonesome evil 'demon' you see before you." Jin stared in amazement, the story was an eye opener to him. Aura kept staring at her wristbands, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Wow, that's rough. I never knew that yeh went through so much tort're and pain." he said, then noticed that she was trembling, tears streaming down her alabaster cheeks.  
  
"Torture and pain barely scratch the surface, Jin." she muttered, he sat the cup down and gently put an arm around her shoulders. Aura stood up, her hands falling to her sides.  
  
"Aura," he said, standing up after her, "Yeh not alone anymore. I'm 'ere, and there's nothin' that yeh say that 'ill make me leave. I can help yeh control yeh powers without those bracelets! And plus, I'm more than a trainer, I'm a true friend, and the best yeh'll ever 'ave Aura Sanc." Aura turned to look at him, her face was tear stained. It was blue on dark blue, day on night.  
  
"Really? I-I've never had a friend before." she said, Jin walked up to her. He gently cupped her chin in his hand, and wiped a salty droplet away.  
  
"Yeh do now, and I vow that I 'ill always be there for you." he said, Aura flung herself into his strong arms, burrying her face in the crook of his neck. Tears were streaming down her face, and her body was trembling uncontrolably.  
  
"Jin, thank you." she muttered into his shoulder. Jin looked at her the best he could, eyes blinking in confusion.  
  
"For what?" he asked, Aura looked up at him, a smile on her face.  
  
"For giving me a friend, and someone to confide in. I have never been able to trust anyone enough to tell them anything about my past, or my feelings. Yet, you come along, a loving and hyper wind demon, and I instantly trust you. Thank you, Jin, for being here for me." He smiled and returned the embrace.  
  
"Yeh welcome, Aura. I'll always be there fer yeh."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Okay then, please review! ^_^ 


	3. Beautiful Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't sue.. I only own my charaters  
  
Warnings: AU, OCs, a tad bit OOCness (depends on how you look at it), angst, and mild swearing  
  
Pairings: Jin/OC  
  
Key: "talking", 'thinking'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Last in my Wind  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Beautiful Alone  
  
*~*~*  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
"Still too much power, Aura!"  
  
"I can't help it! I can't control my powers!"  
  
"Yes yeh can, just believe in yourself!"  
  
"I am, Jin! I just can't control my powers!" screamed Aura in Jin's face, "You don't know how it feels to be able to just snap your fingers if you want to and destroy the Makai!" Both glared at each other, sparks almost visible between their eyes.  
  
"Well yeh don't know how it feels to try and train an arrogant bitch like yeh!" he yelled back, Aura pushed him backwards, knocking him into the log pile.  
  
"That's it! I'm out of here!" Aura ran into the woods, Jin sighed heavily and stood.  
  
"There she goes 'gain, runnin' into de woods," he sighed, "She just doesn't understand t'at she can control em, without those bracelets. She's relyed on em to control her powers fer so long that she's forgotten how ta control them 'erself."  
  
Aura continued to run through the follage, not knowing the destination herself. She just followed her will, letting it take her wherever it wanted to go.  
  
'He just doesn't understand the power that I have within me,' she thought, 'He doesn't know the pain that these bracelets have caused me over the years.' Aura stopped in a clearing, where a large waterfall poured into a small lake, the glistening mists shining in the sunlight. Aura flew over, and sat on a rock in the middle of the lake. She looked up at the whisps of clouds in the sky, slowly moving across the light blue space. She sighed and closed her dark blue eyes, thinking back to her parents in Ireland when she was a child. She remembered her father's bulky figure, and his deep voice when he'd yell at her for nearly killing one of his crewmen on accident. Her lithe form trembling at the memory of his face when he yelled and slapped her. Then the calm memory of her sucumbus demon mother filled her mind. The image of a beautiful lady with long black hair and blue eyes, her pale skin seemingly translucent in the Irish moonlight. She remembered the nights when she would just cuddle up in her demon mother's arms and go to sleep.  
  
"Asinthia." she muttered, the name soft on her lips. She noticed a familiar spirit energy comming from the bushes, and sighed. Aura stood up and looked over into the bush, seeing a tuff of red hair pertruding from the green leaves. "There's no need to hide, Jin, I can see and feel you perfectly well." Jin stood up guiltily, and walked over to the edge of the lake.  
  
"Who are yeh talkin' about, Aura?" he asked, she flew over and smiled.  
  
"Asinthia is my mother's name. She was a sucumbus demon, and the only person who ever cared for me in my human life. I don't know if she is still alive now or not. I miss her deeply though, she loved me so much when I was a child, despite being half breed," Aura looked down, tears forming in her eyes as she stared into the lake, "This lake tells it all, my reflection is only half human, the other half is demon. I am not worthy of anybody's love or trust." Jin looked over her shoulder, and sure enough she was right. Half of her reflection was human, showing her hair up in a bun, and her eyes a beautiful dark blue color. Yet, the other half was a demon, showing her hair down and her eyes a dangerous gold color.  
  
"How is that...?!" he started, Aura looked away.  
  
"Possible? I call that lake the Lake of Truth, it shows the true side of everyone who peers into its mystic waters. Everytime I look in it, that is what I see, a half breed that everyone hates and wishes was dead." Jin walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her slender form. Aura's eyes shot open, but she had no room to turn to look at him.  
  
"Aura, no one hates yeh, they just don' know the true yeh, like I do now," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver, "Yeh loved, and I'm so glad yeh alive. I 'ave never seen such a beautiful 'alf breed before in meh life." Aura closed her eyes, and looked up at the sky.  
  
"But Jin, I've hurt you so many times, not to mention my attitude towards you has been horable." Jin smiled, letting Aura turn to look him in the eyes.  
  
"I don' care, it's yeh bracelets making yeh do that," Jin slipped her wristbands off, oblivious to the young girl, "Aura, I love yeh, no matter what." Her dark blue eyes lightned a small tad, and brightned.  
  
"Jin, I-I don't know what to say." she studdered, Jin placed a finger on her lips, a smile playing on his own.  
  
"Yeh need no words, I can tell yeh feel de same," he took one of her arms gently and showed her her bare wrist.  
  
"Oh my... Jin!" she yelled, he laughed and rested his forehead gently on hers.  
  
"See? Yeh are able ta control them, just remember, that yeh only need to summon 'em when yeh need them. Watch now," he lifted her arm, and she pointed at a tree, "Yeh know what te do."  
  
"Do it with me, please Jin?" he nodded, and both looked at the tree.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" their voices melded together, a normal shot came from her finger.  
  
"Jin! You helped me do it!" she threw herself into his arms, and smiled, "I can't believe it! Oh thank you, Jin! Thank you!" He laughed and returned the embrace.  
  
"Yeh welcome, but it was yeh who did it. Yeh've relyed on these fer so lon', yeh forgot that yeh min' can control 'em." Jin held up the bracelets, and smiled. Tears began to form in Aura's eyes, and she smiled, a true one.  
  
"You're right, thank you," Aura gently brushed her lips against his, "Lets go show Kurama and Hiei." Jin swepted the Irish demon off her feet, earning a small squeak from her, and flew off.  
  
"Alright then, Aura. We'll show em."  
  
***Park, under Aura's tree***  
  
Kurama sighed, and looked up in the tree one more time.  
  
"Will you stop, she isn't comming back," Hiei snapped, "At least I got my tree back." Kurama picked up an acorn and threw it at the fire demon.  
  
"Hiei! That's rude!" Hiei inspected the acorn and snorted, crushing the small nut in his hand.  
  
"I believe it was rude of you to try and hit me with this." he released the dust onto Kurama's red hair, causing the boy to freak and shake his head rapidly.  
  
"Hiei!!" he screamed, climbing up the tree to hit the demon.  
  
"Nice try," he said from the branch above, "But you missed, fox."  
  
"GET OUT OF MY TREE!" a familiar voice yelled, two spirit shots barely missing the two boys. Both got out of the tree, only to see a blur of dark blue and white jump up in it. Both Kurama and Hiei looked up there, their eyes locking onto two familiar figures.  
  
"Aura! Jin!" Kurama exclaimed, both smirked, a chirpy look on their faces.  
  
"In the flesh!" both yelled in their Irish accents. Kurama laughed at how much alike their accents were, despite their age difference. Both jumped down and landed in front of the two, smiling.  
  
"You two are so sil," Kurama paused when he noticed that the gold wristbands were gone, "Aura, your wristbands."  
  
"Are gone forever, thank goodness," she said, a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
"Wow, only a few weeks and your finished." Jin smiled, and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"You can thank Jin for that one, Kurama. I guess I should be heading to the Makai to face him." Kurama blinked, Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Him? Who's him?" the fire demon asked, Aura pulled out her golden locket, and opened it.  
  
"My little step brother, Koenma," she said, then closed it back up and put it away, "Ready Jin?" The red-haired demon nodded and picked her up. "Later Kurama, Hiei." Jin took off again, leaving the two demons on the ground. Aura watched as the two became specks in the distance.  
  
"I'm glad yeh aren' affraid of 'eights, Aura." he said, Aura looked at him, smiling.  
  
"So am I." she watched as the scenery became that of the Makai, and as they came upon the place where her step-family worked. Both landed and walked in calmly.  
  
Stamp, stack, stamp, stack, stamp, stack.  
  
"Um, Koenma sir?"  
  
Stamp, stack, stamp, stack.  
  
"Koenma sir."  
  
Stamp, stack, stamp, stack.  
  
"Koenma sir!" Koenma removed his headset and looked at the blue ogre.  
  
"What is it George?!" he yelled, George felt a few inches tall.  
  
"Well, sir. I was wondering if you are even reading through those papers, or just stamping them." Koenma looked at him and snorted.  
  
"What do you think." A low laugh was heard from in front of the desk.  
  
"You're just stamping them. You haven't changed a bit, little brother." Koenma looked up to see a certain Irish half breed standing there. Tears began to well up in his eyes.  
  
"Aura!" he screamed in rapture, Aura bent down on one knee and hugged the young boy.  
  
"Koenma, it's so nice to see you again." she said, tears streaming down her face. She looked at the small boy and smiled.  
  
"It's been too long, Aura. I've missed you so much." he said, Aura sat down on the floor and sat him on her lap.  
  
"So have I, little brother. I want to show you something." His eyes lit up when she showed him her bare wrist.  
  
"Y-your wristbands! Th-they're gone!" he studdered, Aura placed a gentle kiss on the side of his head.  
  
"You can thank Jin for helping me, he's the one who removed them and showed me that I can love again." Aura stood, placing the small boy on her shoulder.  
  
"George!" the blue creature stood up, "Remind me to thank Jin next time I see him for restoring my sister back to normal."  
  
"Yes, Koenma sir." George ran from the room, off to make that note, and leave the two step-siblings alone to catch up. Aura sighed and took a seat on his desk, Koenma jumped off her shoulder and turned into his handsome teenage form. Aura whistled, looked him over, and made a click noise.  
  
"Oh baby. You can make a gay girl drool and a straight guy blush with that body. I wish I wasn't your step-sister now." Koenma laughed, and sat next to her on his desk.  
  
"Funny, Aura, absolutely hillarious." he said, Aura smirked.  
  
"I know, I know. Now, I believe it's high time we catch up on what's been going on since I left."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cute.... Anyways, you know the drill... please review! 


End file.
